


Answered Prayers

by MissMeggie



Series: Famous Series [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Disabled Character, F/M, Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They go to Meghan's hometown of Elias, Texas for thier wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answered Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> The second peiace in this series is currently missing, this is techincally the third part. I own nothing but Meghan and I co own the other OCs!

AN: This the sequel to Famous In Small Town By: Adrian Jade . I own nothing related to the WWE I only Own My Characters and Ash owns hers... Stay tuned for our next installment after this one. Also the line breaks signify scene change or time shifting. If you haven't scene The way we were or the final scene you might want to look it up on youtube since I reference it in here... I also own nothing having to do with the way we were just barrowed it so don't sue! that's all you can read on now.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not moving you can't make me…" she told John from her position atop him. She continued to lay there as her phone blared incessantly. "Not getting

it…"

"Babe that's Billy's ringtone not your Mom's…"

"Jesus…' she muttered leaning over she grabbed her phone off the floor.

"William Randolph…there had better be a fucking stellar reason you are calling me at 8 a.m. on a damn Saturday…" John smiled her drawl was more pronounced when she was angry. He loved to tick her off for that reason .

"But Billy I don't want to get married in Texas…"

"I can't believe mama recruited you in her little crusade…I feel betrayed…Bubba that church doesn't have a ramp…"

"Bubba?" John smirked. She cut him a look.

"You'll build one… uh huh well did you remind Mama its hotter than the hinges on hells gate in that church in July…"

"Yes, I am fully aware that I love that church and have wanted to get married there since I was six but that was when I had my heart set on marrying George Strait dreams die Bud that's life… tell Mama I said I'd think about it just to get her off your back…I love you too bye Billy."

"Ok so its like 50/50 about getting married in Elias right what's stopping you…" John asked holding her hair off of her face as she set up.

"Um, the whole freaking town will show up to watch."

"And…"

"And I'm terrified Jake will show up like an ass and object in true redneck fashion."

"I thought he was marrying the Heather chick?"

"Yeah Well he got caught with Heather's Mama out at red rock curve…" Meghan smirked.

"Come on I know you Meg you want to get married at home…so lets do it."

"But John I know you wanna get married in Boston…"

"Honey I'll marry you anywhere as long as we get married… go on call your Mama with the good news and make her put Smooshie on the phone if she's there…" Smooshie was the nickname he given Meghan's baby niece Lara because when he saw her he said she was so cute he wanted to smoosh her. Never mind that smoosh wasn't an actual word. That was just John for you.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later they where scouting locations for the reception in Elias.

"Baby if you have shades you need to put them on the sun is killer today… I think your yellow ones are in the console of my truck…"

"Do me a favor?" he hollered back at her.

"What?"

"Wear those tight jeans I like if I have to deal with Addley… the least you can do is give me something nice to look at…" he said referring to her best friend.

"why don't you like Addley?"

"I like her fine…it's the never shutting up I have issues with."

"Add meet us at the lake and for gods sake quit flirting Davey he aint legal yet…"

"Can we take Lara? Her cuteness might get us a discount." John said

"Lets go my little penny pincher…" Meghan smiled at him as Addley ran through the door. "I was not flirting with Davey!"

"Uh huh…" Meghan replied as John wheeled her through the door out into the warm spring day.

"He's going to make you lazy woman!" Addley said.

"No Addley she has sex for exercise now lots of it." he grinned as Meghan tried to reach around and slap at him.

Addley grinned as she tucked her brown hair up into a ball cap. "Cardio is cardio I guess…Jesus its hot for April I hate this place…" she added pouting.

"If you quit pouting I'll set you next John Morrison during the reception…" Meghan bargined.

"Can we add silence into the deal…" John asked

"Be nice!" Meghan Chastised him.

They got to the lake…

"I'd still love to do the reception out here but someone is bound to end up in the lake." Meghan said when they all unloaded.

"I vote we toss him in." Addley nodded at Jake who was fishing on the bank.

"God…" Meghan murmured

"Come on baby go introduce me…" John said.

"Meathead is right you gotta face Asshole…oops I mean Jake some day." Meghan took a deep breath. "Wait…" Addley pulled out her pony tail. "And shake…"Meghan shook her head "perfect."

"Might as well stick to him with an old weakness while she's at it." Addley responded to John's pointed look. "Jake!" Meghan called loudly. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost. "Meg…" he whispered. As Tyler Jake's best friend dropped his fishing pole and ran for her. "Meggie!"

"Ty." Meghan's smile was genuine as the tall young man enveloped her in hug. Jake approached warily.

"Jake I'd like you to meet my fiancée John…John this is my…Jake." she said unable to find the right word for what Jake was. She got a sick thrill seeing Jake flinch at the pressure of John's hand shake.

"Addley." Jake nodded at her.

"Fuck face…" she said just as easily.

Meghan bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"You knock up Whorebag Heather yet? Have your perfect little trailer park dream yet…" Addley baited him further.

"Addley I've apologized twenty times over for what happened."

"Yeah well I could of forgiven you for crippling me I loved you that much. In fact I have… for that… but I did it for me so that I could move on and not want to murder you everyday… but I can't and won't forgive you for Heather. I'm not ever coming back to you Jake that ship has sailed carrying with it every single part of me that loved you. I'm better now…I'm happy he makes me happy…and I'm better than standing here and trading barbs with you. I sincerely hope you and Heather make each other happy. I just remember one thing for me…it was a long time ago but still rings true…I told you so."

She turned and wheeled back to the truck. "Lets go."

"Looks like she hasn't forgotten that little conversation…" Tyler pointed out.

"Baby, I'm going to take measurements for the walk ways and stuff we'll have to put down. Be there in just a minute but you and Adds can go ahead and get in the truck if you want." John said

She rolled her eyes at him reaching for the car door. "Fine."

He got a tape measure from the tool box on the truck. "Love you." he kissed her cheek . "I know you too…"

The girls where in the truck for a bit waiting on John talking through plans. Meghan was only watching him with half an eye when she saw Jake take an "accidental" dip in the lake followed shortly by this statement. "My foot slipped oops my bad…" John said. The girls were collapsed into laughter as he turned and jogged back to the truck smiling.

Meghan couldn't form a coherent sentence for all her laughing. "Baby…that…" she continued laughing "Made my day!" Addley cackled with laughter. "I have to pee now…" she stated catching her breath. Meghan leaned over kissing him. "Where to now Miss Daisy…"

Claire heard Meghan and her little mini crew of John and Addley come barreling through her house. "Mama! Mama! You missed it Johnny shoved Jake into the lake!" Meghan wheeled her self into the kitchen with one hand dragging John behind her with the other. "and I thought I didn't like the boy." her father stated setting at the bar.

"Daddy! Anyway it was hilarious! I think we've settled on getting married in that old abandoned church out by Cotton Patch Hill at night and the reception at lake."

"There's no electricity out there Sis," Davey pointed out wrapping himself around her. In spite of being sixteen Davey was very affectionate and had missed his sister. He was glad John had given her back to them a little bit.

"That's what candles are for D." Meghan replied. Billy came in as "Run" by George strait came on the kitchen radio.

"Dance with me?" he said randomly.

He grabbed Meghan's hand pulling her to him. "Dance with you…Billy how drunk are you…"

"Not a lot…"

He spun her around the kitchen floor fairly fast. Everyone else looked unfazed except for John. He tipped her chair backwards. She squealed laughing. John looked like his heart stopped. "The dip." Billy informed him settling her back on floor. She rolled away from him. Grabbing on to John for good measure. "Can either of you're Yankee asses two step?" Billy asked John and Addley.

"What do you say Add give it whirl? Meg was brave enough…" Billy flirted.

"Can you say out of your league Billy." Addley quipped.

"Ouch Add classy…" John said "I still love you bubba." Meghan added.

"You have to you're my Sister…"

She shrugged stealing his beer for a sip. "I forgot to tell you Jake fishes at Declaration Lake on Fridays …you ok?"

"Fine Billy… John handled it lets just say Ty fished for more thaN bass."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't get me wrong Johnny I love Lexi but she drives like a maniac…I want to live to actually marry you…" John Laughed "It won't be that bad…"

"it's a three hour drive to Dallas…do me a favor you hear gunfire today… hit the ground. I cannot believe you actually agreed to hunt with Daddy."

"Yeah well here goes nothing…" he pulled on a pair of camo pants. "It's so fucking early Megs."

" I know baby…"

"Easier to shoot the animals if they are sleeping!" she teased she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Stealing John's ratty old Springfield College t-shirt she slipped it on with some jogging pants. "I'm going just like this Miranda can deal…"

"Miranda?"

"Is Lexiene's first name…"

"All the girls have M names cool…" he pulled on her ponytail she tilted her head back. "What?"

"Nothing…just love you." he kissed her. "love you too." she whispered against his lips. "Any particular request about the dress…" he kissed her again. "Velcro." he teased.

She laughed loudly. "Easier to get me out right?"

"Now as much as I would love to set here and kiss you all day I'm getting a crick in my neck."

"John want to play with Smooshie before we leave…" Lexi called

"Smooshie!" and he was gone.

"Lindy Rae… your ass better have made some coffee." Meghan called to her. Wheeling from her bedroom into the kitchen.

After a few minutes. Meghan found John laying in the floor with Lara on his chest. She was pushing herself up so she could see his face. She dropped what amounted to a kiss on his chin.

"Thank you but lets not tell Aunt Meg she doesn't like when I kiss other women." Lara laughed as if she got the joke.

"Ok we're heading out give me smooshie my man stealing niece."

Meghan reached down lifting Lara into her lap. "Help me into the car please?" She asked looking down at him. "Sure.."

"Meghan Dyan…" her father called

"Yeah Dad…" he walked over leaned down and tapped his cheek. She kissed him quickly. "don't kill the man I love while I'm gone please…"

"Wouldn't dream of it babe…"

"what is this?" he touched the tiny cream colored paralysis awareness ribbon she had tattooed just behind her left ear. Her hair was up…shit ! She thought "My tattoo Daddy I gotta go."

"You're Tattoo?" he said slowly.

"Yes Saddy I really do have to go we'll hit traffic."

"Claire!" he bellowed. "Honey…"

"Have you seen this?"

"Well yes she sent me the picture when she did it…"

"Its permanent! Something God did not put on my child!"

"Well so is being paralyzed Cal…" John, Meghan, and Lara slipped out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John sat in the deer stand. His phone signaled he had a text message. Cal shot him a dirty look. "Put that on silent if you are sexting my sister ." Davey said.

"We're not sexting!"

"Either way… Dad likes it quiet."

He showed Davey the message. "Teething cookies are the grossest baby product ever invented and hurt when thrown at you."

"Yeah Lara uses them as weapons." Davey whispered

"Find the dress yet?" he texted back.

"Nope. Kill Bambi's Mama yet?"

"You are evil woman…"

"But you love me… think dirty thoughts about me… gotta go more dresses.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh fuck no…Lexi I'll look like a damn cake topper." Meghan whined.

"Well ok what are we looking for then? And she's right Lex she has to sit down nothing poofy." Claire said.

"Audrey Hepburn meet Jessica Rabbit…"

"That's a cartoon you idiot!" Lexi said

"But she's a hot cartoon." Meghan said. Lexi and Lindy both took off like women on a mission from god. Her phone went off .

"John suggested nudity…" "In your dreams Yankee…" she texted back.

"I have found it!" Melinda shouted triumphantly.

"and now we're deaf." Lexiene said as Melinda drug Meghan into the dressing room.

"Wow…ok you might be right Mel." Meghan looked at herself in the mirror the dress hit right at her knee was strapless and had lace overlay.

"Its not very Jessica Rabbit but it practically screams Audrey Hepburn." Melinda said.

"well Mama I think this is it." she rolled out. Her mom automatically teared up . "No Mom don't you'll make me start." Meghan took a deep breath. To fight off the tears. "Thanks Mom you started the domino effect." all four women were crying. "Crap where are the tissues…" Meghan said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls came home the next day.

"Dad, Billy, Dave, John we're home." Meghan yelled as she rolled through the door.

John got up walked over he hugged her squatting down on her level. He squeezed he tight. "Baby can't breathe…" He loosened his grip but didn't let go. "Missed you." he murmured sticking his face in the crook of her neck. She laughed a rich sound he had grown to love. "I was gone 24 hours John …we spend weeks a part at a time."

"I know but…" he kissed her neck. People walked around them as if they weren't there.

"But you survived John…you haven't shaved." she said conversationally. John heard a gun cock and froze.

"You might not wanna do that in front of me son…"

"daddy!" Meghan squeaked. Then she laughed. Hard. "This is not funny." john stated. "Baby it's a bebe gun…look for yourself Daddy is teasing you."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three months later they were back in Elias for the wedding.

The wedding day.

Meghan exited the house at 5:00 they were to be married at 7 p.m. "Billy please make sure John gets to the church on time…." he looked over at his sister curlers in her hair "Is that zit cream?" he teased. She flipped him the bird. "I am serious William the groom get him there."

Meghan was slipping on her dress when Davey barreled into the little log cabin next to the church where they were getting dressed. "Sis!" Davey stopped leaning down hands braced on his knees to catch his breath.

"Davey! I'm practically naked! Where's the fire?"

"The generators for the reception won't work."

"Shit! John was handling that I have no idea…"

"OK I'll go ask your Yankee continue dressing….love you."

A few minutes later…

She was dressed. Having her make up done. When someone knocked at the door. "come in." Randy Orton appeared at her side.

"Rand man you made it!" Meghan smiled.

"I have a delivery for the bride…" he handed her a slim box containing a gold chain.

"I don't get it…" Melinda said as Meghan looked ready to cry. She sniffed "You know Gran's cross necklace I inherited well I broke the chain…I got mad told John I had intended to wear it on my wedding day but couldn't because of having no chain…and he just fixed the problem. How did he remember that I only said it once."

"Well I'm off to fix the generator issue for John. You make a lovely bride by the way and Addley and I have agreed to tolerate each other for the day. Love you." "Love you too Rand."

"He is so insanely hot…" Melinda babbled

"He's married Mel." Meghan said

"And he has a square head…" Addley put in.

She looked at herself in the mirror her dark hair pulled back into a wavy lose ponytail. So that it was down the way John liked but out of her face as she wanted her makeup was just dramatic enough for her tiny face. Her eyes done up smoky her lips a warm berry pink.

"I'm thinking no veil Mama." Meghan said

"I agree." Lexiene smiled "You look perfect. Let me go get Daddy be right back." Melinda looked ready to cry as did Addley. "

You Bitches! Don't make me cry I'll ruin my wedding make up."

"Ok so do you have something borrowed blue old and new?" Lexi asked rambling as their Dad looked ready to have a breakdown.

"You ok Daddy…." Meghan asked.

"Yes babe…I'm fine…just having a Dad moment that's all you look beautiful very sweet very you…"

" Thank you…" Meghan kissed his cheek. "Now back to my question." Lexi reminded them.

"Um my underwear is blue… sorry Dad." she added quickly.

"The dress is new…"

"John made sure you had your old." her mother threaded the antique cross on to the chain. She moved her hair as her Dad helped her put it on.

"Now borrowed?" Meghan asked her dad pulled out a faded red bandana. She teared up. "What is that a southern thing ? I'm not from here remember." Addley stated she was a Boston transplant Meghan had met in a elective art class at UT.

"All southern men carry bandanas or hankies." Melinda told her.

"Seriously hankies?

"Twenty bucks says papa has one in front coat pocket right now." Meghan told her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok are we ready?" Meghan asked as they stood outside the old white washed little church that held no more than the thirty of their closest friends they had pack into the tiny building.

"Ready when you are," Addley tossed a wink at her over her shoulder.

She nodded. "Let's do it."

The doors swung open and she walked down the aisle to the melody of Please Come To Boston. The sun setting in background.

"Ok so I found this one day when Meghan was trying to write her vows… its apparently very hard for writers to put their feelings into words because she went through at least six drafts before she was satisfied with her work and this tid bit of a poem was haphazardly scrawled on a air sickness bag with the word maybe written beneath it she decided not to use it but I thought it still fit them and wanted to read it it's Pablo Neruda's sonnet 17..." Addley said.

"I love you without knowing how or when or from where, I love you straightforwardly without complexities or pride. So, I love you because I know no other way than this where I do not exsist nor you, so close that your hand on my chest is my hand. So close that your eyes close as I fall asleep." she returned to her spot.

"Dearly beloved" the preacher began. "Wait just one second." John interrupted. Meghan's heart stopped.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere just want to be eye level with you for this." he knelt down.

"Ok you can continue now…" he said easily and Meghan giggled.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to bare witness as Meghan and John choose to join their lives together before god. If anyone can show just cause as to why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." both of them looked to the tiny congregation. Silence.

"Meghan and John have chosen to speak from the heart and make promises in their own words… so I leave them to it." the preacher nodded at Meghan. "John," she took a deep breath and continued on smiling.

"When my life takes turns I don't feel I can handle I try to remember what my grandmother used to say." "God never gives you more than you can handle Angel…" "Sometimes I hold on to that with all I have… but never as tightly as I was clinging to it in the moments before you came along in all your chaotic beauty with your Boston accent and yes Addley I can still hear it two years later….anyways I honestly thought you might never find me that Daddy's promises that you were out there where just pretty platitudes to make me feel less alone. I am truly thankful for you. Know that. I can't promise you I will always be easy to love or that we won't have hard times but I can promise you this I will love you today tomorrow and beyond eternity. No matter what life throws at us I promise to stand beside you in our battles and to rejoice in the victories. I promise to call 911 when you injure yourself because you are to stubborn to let me call a handyman."

"Hey now!" he interrupted.

"Its true you've needed stitches or to be super glued back together 5 times in the past two years."

"In short in sickness and health… your totally stuck with me. I promise my heart is forever yours never to belong to another. I will be faithful to only you for all of my life. I will always tell you the truth I will always believe in you allowing you to always be yourself. I give you all that I am and take you just as you are today with god standing as our witness. In three short words. I love you." she slid the ring onto his finger. "and no I didn't Google my vows I wrote them" she teased. He laughed.

"Wow, I have to follow that…Meghan nine times out of ten I am never at a loss for words except with you. With you I don't have to be loud or funny. I don't have to be on. with you I can just be. You trip me up keep me on my toes but I like it. If someone had told me I was going to meet the love of my life in the doorway of the Beverly Wilshire I'd of laughed at them. I never thought opening the door for that pretty little thing cursing like a sailor under her breath would change my life but I am glad you did. You always expect to be given my very best in everything. Because you give me yours. Its my vow that you will always get nothing less than my very best in all parts of life. I promise to love you just as you are just as God intended for you to be with my whole heart for the entirety of my life and beyond into the next. I will never make or even let you believe that your disability makes you anything less than perfect in my eyes. Because I ceased seeing it at all long ago. I promise to never lie in another's arms being faithful to you and you alone. I promise to protect you. To be with you in sickness and health to always listen to you to be truthful with you always. It is with a hopeful and steadfast heart that give myself to you for forever. It is with a happy spirit that I take you as my wife until death… with God standing as our witness… you are so never getting rid of me."

He slid the ring onto her finger.

"Now you may kiss your bride…" so taking her face in his hands he kissed her softly deeply. They vaguely heard the cat calls and whistles from their immature friends . They both laughed. Once John was on his feet again the preacher said "Its my pleasure to present to you for time Mr. and Mrs. John Cena."

They took a few quick pictures.

"Meg, you like these church doors don't ya!"

"Yeah why? And how did you know that?"

"Hunch…anyways the church is practically abandoned I could buy the doors and have them delivered to our place in Florida. It would match well the grey color with the orange in the kitchen and it would mean you could have a little bit of Texas in Land o' Lakes with you."

"If you can talk Mr. Latimer into it go for it…by the way your wedding present is parked behind the church…" she handed him the keys. He took off like a shot. She stayed put no way was she wheeling across that field…snakes… she shuddered at the thought. She heard him squeal like a little girl and knew he had seen the 1968 chevy camaro. He ran back quickly kissing her.

"It's a rust bucket and doesn't run for shit but I thought you'd have fun restoring it…"

"And yes… I got a good deal Mrs. Redmond was all ready selling it was her sons…for paint I was thinking cobalt blue with white racing stripes…."

At the reception.

"You know, Meg you were right having the local bbq place cater the reception was a good idea…and I will forever love this I can eat twice my body weight aspect of your personality."

"Can you say that again…" she licked bbq sauce off her thumb.

" I love that you eat like a trucker…"

"Nope try again."

"You were right my love…"

"Aww thank you I do so love being right."

"Ready to cut a rug woman…"

"John…"

"we can and will have a first dance…let em' stare. Only people who care about us are here so you won't be an oddity." he dragged her out on to the dance floor.

The song started. He picked her up.

"See told you I had a plan…" he teased. "When the weight of the world bares down so strong you leave footprints in the street…" the song sang out John kicked the empty chair outta the way nearly sending it careening into a table. They both cracked up.

"See Daddy he isn't so bad is he?" Melinda whispered as they watched them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John had to work that Monday so their honeymoon consisted of having sex and watching movies on pay-per-view hotel television.

John walked over with a fresh bowl of popcorn. Crawling back into bed.

"You gotta stop popping popcorn in the nude John you are liable to severely burn a part of your anatomy that I am particularly fond of." she cut her eyes away from the screen where the end of The Way We Were was taking place.

"Why in the world do you watch this its so depressing those people end up apart and we just got married… see my point?" he kissed her shoulder as she shrugged. "Its one of my favorites…Shh, my favorite part."

"If we ever break up don't expect me to tell your new girl is lovely…" Meghan whispered munching on popcorn.

"No, you'll tell me she's a fat ass… why do watch this if it makes you cry?" he handed her a Kleenex. "Its like she can't not touch him…kills me…" she whispered back.

"And its like he's trying to memorize her face…" he replied.

Hubbell: How is she?

Katie; She's beautiful, smart you'd be so proud of her Hubbell…

"Don't tell anyone but I totally want to cry now…" John said.

"I'm rubbing off on you I think…"

"Now, Die Hard or Transformers Meg?"

Meghan chuckled. Trying to pull his attention to her. "Oh…ok I got ya… Yippe ky Yay!" she laughed as he rolled on top of her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
